What do you think about that?
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: What do the CSI's think about marriage and will Greg ever shut up? Just a little bit of love and nonsense. Gsr and Yobling


A/N Just some fun based on some articles I found on the internet.

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

Summary: What do the team think about marriage?

- - - - - - - - -

The team of CSI's were sat in Nick's house enjoying a few beers and nonsense chit-chat. They were well on their way to becoming loose tongued and carefree. The conversation turned swiftly to marriage seeing as there was two newly-wed couples in the room.

"So let me get this straight" Greg managed to keep his balance as he stumbled to his feet "Marriage is forever"

"That's pretty naïve Greg, it's more like get married, have kids and divorce nowadays" Nick muttered

"No what he's saying is that marriage is supposed to be forever, you just have to find the right person" Sara stated leaning into Grissom as she spoke

"Exactly, my first marriage ended because Eddie thought he was god and I didn't" Cath laughed into her drink as Warrick doubled his grip around her waist

Greg burst out laughing "So did you divorce him for religious differences then?"

"No, just the usual irreconcilable differences" Cath answered seriously

"Ok well can I ask what every ones perceptions of marriage were…when you were younger?" He asked really interested in the notions of love and marriage.

"Marriage was about love for me…" Sara started "…Not that it isn't now, it's just when I grew up my parents hated each other…they didn't have the fairy tale ending and well I see now that marriage is about commitment and working together to make it successful"

"So you two got married because you cared enough to work at this arrangement not because you thought your love would last forever" he asked pointing between the two of them.

"No not really, it's hard to explain…" She replied but Grissom cut her off

"I didn't marry her because she was perfect.  
I didn't even marry her because I loved her.  
I married her because she gave me a promise and that promise made up for her faults just like the promise I gave her made up for mine.  
Two imperfect people got married and it was the promise that made the marriage."

"So love is just an added bonus" Greg asked

"No Greg, Love and connection to the person you spend the rest of your life with is crucial but it isn't the be all and end all of marriage"

"Right, see when I was growing up the rule went like this: If you kiss someone, then you should marry and have kids with them because it's the right thing to do"

"And that's wrong, kissing someone should never envelope you into an agreement to marriage" Nick said "Marriage is like food…"

"Nicky, everything to you is like food man" Warrick interrupted smiling

"Oh yeah, like soccer is everything to you"

"Nah, love is everything to me…you see I don't get the commitment part of marriage, I married Cath because somewhere deep inside of me I knew she was the one I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, Tina didn't have that kind of hold on me and I managed to push her away with jealousy and resentment" Warrick said thoughtfully

"Marriage is different for everyone, I won't get married until I need someone to fill the hole that my job and social life isn't filling but until then I'll remain single and carefree…marriage ties you down to one person and that kind of solidarity isn't for me" Nick paused "You see I grew up in a big family where traditions and honesty ruled the roost, each one of my sisters has settled down with a guy who'll no doubt provide stability and a home but there won't be any love at all…it's a convenience thing which is where my wife will come into the picture"

"Spoken like a true bachelor Nicky" Sara giggled "But seriously…living with out love is sad, it makes people miserable and I wouldn't want that sort of connection…how can you be happy and fulfilled when the love isn't real"

"I'd want to marry someone I knew inside and out…someone who knew my secrets and forgave my faults…not some girl I met on the street looking for a quick buck here and there…my family was big on bring a girl home to meet the parents and if the shoe didn't fit then away she'd go…I don't want to follow that…I want to meet someone as different to me as possible" Greg said proudly

"That's good, I don't think I could deal with a female Greg" Sara stated

"So Brass, what about you?" Greg said feeling Brass was being left out

"My marriage didn't last long so that says something about what I think marriage entails, I just want the simple things…someone who doesn't question my judgement or my job, someone who loves me no matter what my faults and someone who won't cheat on me the moment I become too familiar"

"You've been hurt, and yet come through it stronger because you were able to love Ellie as your own" Grissom was the one to comment this time

"Responsibility, comes with age and experience and marriage won't be something I enter into lightly…the decision to love Ellie was something I was unprepared for but willing to do"

"So hang on, what about children, let's say you become pregnant what happens then, do you marry for the sake of having a father for the child or do you go looking for Mr. Right and will he still want you when you introduce your child?"

"Marriage for the sake of a child is wrong…yes it's the right thing to do to provide a stable home for them but in the long run, they are going to see your regret and hate and it will influence what they want from life" Cath answered "Take my Lindsey, she grew up in a stable surrounding seeing both parents as well as you guys…but she still witnessed the downs of my relationship and she will use that as a guide for her future and I don't want that"

"So Warrick will probably take over the father role before it's too late to change her way of thinking?" Greg wondered

"Warrick will take whatever role he wants I just hope that the strength we have will be enough to stop any bad habits" Cath replied

"And Grissom, do you want children" Greg was now practically jumping up and down in his seat

"I don't know, it's a big decision…what kind of father would I be if it took me nine years to start a relationship with Sara"

"It's different though, isn't a fathers, or mothers love unconditional no matter what the circumstance" Greg was getting more and more excited whereas the others were winding down ready for sleep

"Supposedly, but it's a decision me and Sara will come to in our own time, isn't it?" Grissom asked looking down at his wife to find her softly sleeping in his arms

"I don't believe it, Sara's actually asleep" Nick said shaking his head in disbelief

"It's been a trying week, perhaps we should end this discussion here" Grissom suggested

"But…I was just getting started" Greg whined

"That's ok Greggo, stay here for tonight, I'm too awake to sleep right now" nick said turning the TV on and instantly regretting his decision

"Alright, sleepover at Nicky's house" Greg yelled just as Grissom who had picked Sara up to carry her to the car, left the room so Greg couldn't wake her up

"Keep it down will ya" Nick said exasperated

"Sorry, bud"

"Good luck taming this one, he's wild today" Warrick said clapping Nick on his shoulder and grasping his hand in a brief handshake

"Yeah, yeah don't you two love birds stay up too late" Greg said as Warrick also shook his hand

"Behave yourself, I know where you live" Warrick laughed putting an arm around Cath who waved goodbye to her friends. "Nick I have some sleeping tablets in my car if you need them" Nick just rolled his eyes in return

The sound of the door shutting was heard a few seconds later and Greg turned to Nick, the excitement barely contained in the young CSI's body "So Nick, want to talk about your love life…"

Nick groaned, lying back in his chair, hands covering his face...

* * *

The end

Well it is over; the nonsense that pops into my mind, as I read silly articles on the internet, letting the plot bunny turn it into a story. Please review and tell me if you think I have done a good job or bad job.


End file.
